


Feathers and Leather

by Just_A_Lizard



Series: hybrid au babey [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And he's a child, Angst, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, I mean, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil just, Phil-centric, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, Techno is literally in a fight pit, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wings, Yoinks a child, accidental child acqusition, light Violence, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Lizard/pseuds/Just_A_Lizard
Summary: “So what’s the point?” The person next to him paused, glancing away from the fight.“What?”“Why are they fighting?”“Well, sometimes it’s for money, but these guys are just fighting to win.” The person pointed to the far side of the pit. “That’s what they’re trying to win against.”"That's . . . a child."A.K.A. Phil commits a crime and accidentally gains a small child
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: hybrid au babey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077488
Comments: 19
Kudos: 366





	Feathers and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Philza stans come get y'all juice

Phil wished that he didn’t have to go into cities. In fact, there were many times Phil wished that other people simply didn’t exist. He was fairly sure that his life would be significantly improved if it was just Phil by himself and he wasn’t routinely placed in situations where he had to interact with another person.

It wasn’t even that he disliked people, they just tended to scare him. Phil knew very well that everything had the potential to be dangerous, and he’d much rather prefer the danger level be on nature’s terms versus anything man-made, excluding his own builds. People also had the added factor of being inherently mean to others, even their own kind. It was something Phil was incredibly familiar with, given that there were constant displays of it whenever he went somewhere people lived. 

Arguments in streets, outlandish prices on common goods, constant worry of theft, and all of it caused by existing around other people. Phil couldn’t remember the last time he had a true argument with someone, purely because he was mostly alone and happy on his own server. It was clear in every city he traveled to that people were unhappy, mostly at each other. 

All of these factors were present as Phil wandered through the streets of Hypixel. Phil had to keep reminding himself that he couldn’t leave yet, no matter how much he was itching to turn around and never come back, that he still hadn’t gotten the supplies he was here for. The worst part was asking for directions. Phil had no clue where to buy the things he needed, and figuring out where they were meant social interaction, which meant other people. 

Sighing inwardly, Phil went up to the nearest vendor, asking where he could find a few enchantment books. Thankfully, the vendor didn’t even speak, simply pointing to the next square to direct Phil. He nodded, too nervous to reply, and began heading down in the direction he was given. 

Halfway to the stand, Phil’s attention was suddenly grabbed by a roaring cheer just in the distance. Momentarily forgetting his enchantment books, Phil turned towards the sound, only to see a large concrete structure a few meters away. The cheering continued as Phil walked up to the stadium, along with a few other people joining to see what was going on. Glancing around, Phil saw a large scoreboard with a few names posted on it with numbers beside them. 

Carefully, Phil made his way over to the large open archway that marked the entrance to the stadium. He tried in vain to avoid bumping into any of the other spectators as he slipped into one of the stands to see what was going on. 

Dust was floating through the air, obscuring the battlefield, and Phil eventually made his way to a more open spot. The person next to him was yelling down at the competitors, not really rooting for either side, just perpetuating the violence. 

Phil squinted down into the pit, trying to make out the current competitors. “So what’s the point?” The person next to him paused, glancing away from the fight.

“What?”

“Why are they fighting?”

“Well, sometimes it’s for money, but these guys are just fighting to win.” The person pointed to the far side of the pit. “That’s what they’re trying to win against.” 

Phil followed the direction they were pointing just in time to see one figure slash through their opponent with an iron sword. Blood spilled across the dirt and the crowd began cheering as they fell to the ground, vanishing to their respawn point. The victor, now covered in blood, stood up and raised the sword in the air, finally giving Phil a chance to see who they were. 

“That’s . . . a child.” The winner of the fight was a  _ kid _ , clearly no older than thirteen. He was clearly an experienced fighter, judging by the dozens of scars in the places not covered by clothing or armor, but he was short and scrawny and far too young to be fighting in this kind of thing. Phil watched, horrified as the gates on the other side of the arena opened, letting out the next contestant, the kid, visibly exhausted as they wiped the blood from their eyes, got into a battle-ready stance. 

“Yeah, that’s Technoblade, the current champion.” 

“Why is he in there?” The other onlookers seemed to have no problem with a literal child fighting in competitions like this, where death was painful and the respawn even more so. 

“Well, he’s a hybrid.” Phil turned to stare at them.

“And? How does that make it any better? It’s still a child.”

Seeming confused at his question, they replied, “He’s a piglin hybrid, that’s why he’s here in the first place. It’s not like he has anywhere else to go. All they’re good for’s fighting anyways.” With that, they turned back to the fight, cheering on Technoblade’s opponent. 

Phil could hardly breathe, suddenly hyper-aware of the thick cloak and bucket hat covering his feathers.  _ Did they not notice? _ Usually, people would at least pick up on the small feathers protruding from the sides of Phil’s face, but it appeared that the person he was talking to hadn’t picked on the fact that Phil himself was a hybrid. 

Phil looked back down at Technoblade in the pit. Now that he was paying attention, Phil could see the pointed ears and tusks the kid had, along with the long mane of pink hair, clear signs of a piglin hybrid. He was fighting expertly, holding his own with an iron sword and some leather armor versus a man with a diamond axe in iron. The kid was dodging and blocking like a trained soldier, getting in stronger hits every so often. It was a fascinating fight, yet it was almost sickening for Phil to watch. 

He  _ had _ to get that kid out of there.

“I’m . . . gonna go.” Phil backed away from the arena, trying to remember if he had seen an exit.

The person shrugged and went back to watching the fight. “Suit yourself man.” They cheered again as someone landed a hit.

Desperately trying not to panic, Phil rushed back out of the arena and into the nearest alley. Phil braced himself against the wall, taking in a few deep breaths as he attempted to come up with a plan. He knew he had to do something, that Technoblade didn’t deserve to be stuck in a fighting pit just because he was a hybrid. He wasn’t going to let someone else’s childhood be ruined when he could change it. 

His wings twitched under his cloak, despite Phil’s best efforts to keep them under control. The sudden sensation of feathers brushing fabric sparked a wild idea in Phil’s mind. From what he had seen, the arena didn’t have any kind of roof, leaving it completely exposed from the air. Phil looked up. It was slightly cloudy, with just enough wind to create a breeze. Perfect flight conditions. 

Finding a secluded spot to take off from was easier than expected given that Phil was in the middle of a city. There were multiple abandoned clearings, some of them even providing decent tree cover. They were practically made for being launch pads. 

Phil did a quick check of the area to make sure there was no one around, only taking off his cloak when he was sure he was alone, folding it up and putting it in his bag. Regardless of the circumstances, it was a relief when Phil finally stretched out his wings, enjoying the feeling of the wind ruffling his feathers. A small smile stretched across his face as Phil looked back up at the sky. He knew that there was no guarantee that his plan would succeed. There was actually a very high chance that it would go wrong. Phil was going in with a half-baked plan and the element of surprise, but for some reason, he felt confident. 

Wings outstretched, Phil leapt off the ground, rocketing himself into the air with a spare firework he had brought with him. The wind rushed past as Phil flapped his wings, soaring higher and higher until he was above the clouds. He couldn’t help the grin on his face as he flew above Hypixel. Flying never failed to create a sense of peace in him, even if it was for such a dangerous mission. 

Phil quickly refocused, locating the arena within seconds. He circled around a few times, high enough that he wouldn’t be caught by any of the spectators. There were now three competitors in the field, but now that Phil knew what he was looking for, Technoblade was easily identifiable among them with his pink hair.

Circling one more time, Phil watched the arena to see where each of the fighters were before suddenly angling himself at a sharp downward angle. As he got closer and closer to the ground, Phil zeroed in on Technoblade, tracking his movements until–

The crowd let out a mixed reaction of outrage and surprise as black wings snapped open and Phil landed in front of Techno. He knew he only had one shot at this, so he quickly turned and pushed back the other two fighters with a few strong flaps of his wings. It also gave him the added benefit of stirring up a high amount of sand from the pit, hopefully obscuring him from the audience. Phil turned around to face Techno, the kid currently staring at him in a mix of shock and awe, his iron sword forgotten in his hands.

“Come on, let’s go.” Techno blinked.

“Huh?”

Phil glanced around before extending his hand to Techno. “I’m getting you out of here, let’s  _ go _ .” The kid still just stared. “Please, I’m not going to hurt you. You don’t deserve this.” A few moments passed and suddenly Phil had his arms full of terrified hybrid. 

“Okay.” Phil could barely hear the whisper, but that was all he needed. With another strong flap, Phil took off for the second time in ten minutes, quickly propelling himself and Techno out of the pit and towards the sky. Distantly Phil could hear arrows being fired and people shouting, but nothing mattered more than getting the child in his arms to safety. Safety meant no other people. Safety meant his server. Safety meant home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Phil, seeing Techno: That’s. A literal child.  
> rando: yea but he’s a hybrid  
> Phil, also a hybrid: And? It’s still a child  
> rando: but he’s a hybrid  
> Phil: Hmm. . . I’ll be back  
> Phil: *proceeds to commit a crime and kidnaps Techno using an airstrike*
> 
> What's this? Me co-authoring a series? More likely than you think!
> 
> Me and yhighon have not stopped screeching about this au for a week, I just finally got my shit together and wrote something for it haha  
> But yes, SBI will be in this au! I get to write them bc they're very pog and also I cannot write the Dteam
> 
> Comments and kudos make brain go brrrrt, ily all <3


End file.
